The Mighty Fall
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: While doing a perimeter check, Calhoun stumbled across a strange door. When she investigates it, nothing could have prepared her for what she found inside. Now, she and the others set out on a new adventure to set things right in the arcade; with a little help from an old friend. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Guys! **

**As the usual, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph nor it's characters. I do however own my character, which will be introduced in a later chapter.**

**So yeah, here's the first chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Kohut." Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun barked as she stopped at an unusual metal door. The door seemed to blend into the walls beside it. It didn't have a handle, nor was it labeled. The soldier beside her stopped moving.

"What is it Sarge?" Kohut asked. He was one of the very few who wasn't completely scared of his commanding officer.

"Have you ever seen this door before?" Tamora asked as she tilted her head to examine the door. Their game, _Hero's Duty_, had been plugged in for over a year now, and not once on her many times of patrolling the tower had she noticed it.

"I can't say I have Sarge." Kohut said, his curiosity now peaked at the strange door.

"Alright, carry on." Calhoun ordered. While she was interested in the door, they still had to finish checking the perimeter. Their top most priority was keeping the civilians of Litwak's Arcade safe and free of cy-bug attacks. She could always come back and investigate the strange door later.

* * *

On her way back to her office, Tamora walked by the area that she and Kohut had seen the strange door. She, however, could not find it.

_That's strange. I know it was around this area somewhere._ Tamora thought to herself. She had made a mark on her holographic map.

"_Sarge?_" Kohut's voice called from her communicator.

"What?"

"_Felix is here ma'am. He's waiting for you in your office._"

"Understood." Tamora smiled. She and the handyman had been together for almost a year. He was the light in her dark life.

Taking one last glimpse around, she continued her off to meet her husband in her office.

* * *

"Hi honey!" Felix exclaimed happily. He was sitting in one of the spare chairs by her desk.

"Hey short stack." Tamora said. She walked over to Felix, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Felix placed both hands on either side of her face as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. Tamora placed him back on the ground. Felix turned slightly red. "It's nice to see you too Tammy."

"How was your day?" She questioned as she sat in her chair and finished some paperwork.

"Just dandy! All the players did such a good job." Felix said as he stood beside his wife. He loved the simple times like this. Even if it was just him admiring her HD features while she was preoccupied with paperwork. He frowned slightly. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Everything okay Tammy?"

Tamora gave him a small smile. "Yeah, everything's fine." She said as she knocked his hat down over his eyes teasingly.

"Tammy…" Felix scolded as he fixed his hat. "I'm your husband. I know when something's bothering you. Please, tell me."

Tamora sighed. She hated when he pleaded with her. "It's nothing really. I just found a mysterious door today. Neither myself nor Kohut has seen it before. And I walk that hallway all the time. I had the weirdest feeling about it. "

"Did you check it out?"

"No, we had to finish doing our perimeter check." Tamora explained. She had no idea why it was bothering her so much, but it was.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious Tammy. You can always check it out tomorrow. I mean since it's Sunday, we can come back and check it out if you want." Felix offered.

"What do you mean 'we', soldier? You're not coming."

"But Tammy! What if it's something dangerous?" Felix whined. Even though he knew that Tamora was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, it was his duty as her husband to at least try and protect her.

"Exactly. That's why I can't let you come short stack." Tamora took a breath as memories of whatever being behind that door taking Felix from her. She wouldn't, no _couldn't_, deal with losing him. He was the most important thing in her world, just imaging the worst upset her.

"But Tammy!" Felix protested.

"NO!" Tamora growled in her commanding voice. Felix froze for a second, startled by her sudden change. He had only ever heard her use that tone with her soldiers, and it meant that there was no room for discussion. "I can't lose you Felix. I won't take that chance." She whispered.

Felix pulled her into a hug, and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. He could hear the pain in her words. He sighed, knowing full well that she would win this argument. The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset her, and he had managed to do so.

"Okay Tammy. I'll stay away. Just don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just trying to be the husband I should be." Felix explained. He hated feeling so useless. He wasn't tall or strong, unlike all the men that the sergeant commanded.

"You already are the husband I need you to be." Tamora said. "What would make you think that?"

"But I'm not tall. I'm not strong. I can't protect you." He mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Felix, look at me." Tamora said. Felix didn't move however. Tamora placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me. I don't care that you're not tall. I don't care that you're not strong. You don't need to protect me, physically. You protect me mentally. You're there when I need you. Whenever I start feeling low. You're there when my nightmares scare me to the point I can't sleep. Those are the reasons I married you. Those are the reasons I love you. Don't you ever think that you need to change, I love you the way you are."

"Thank Tammy. I love you too." Felix said as he kissed her again. "Let's head home."

Tamora nodded in agreement and picked up her hoverboard. She and Felix hopped on and headed to their home in _Fix-It Felix Jr._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, this chapter's kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer. This one's just kind of the filler chapter. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tamora was standing in the exact spot that she had seen the door yesterday. She could not see the door, however. Sighing, she pulled out her communicator. It had more than just one use however. It had many different settings. One being to see heat signatures.

Standing back, Tamora scanned the wall. She smirked as she noticed a faint yellow glow on what looked to be a handle of a door. Following the image, Tamora reached out and grasped the door. Putting away her communicator, she opened the door before entering the room.

She took a few steps inside before the room became bright. Tamora shielded her eyes. _I hate automatic lights some times._ She thought to herself. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes.

She was standing in a corridor. Pulling out her communicator once more, she attempted to find her location on the map. She failed to do so however. The small triangle, that represented her position, was not showing up on her map. In fact, her map was nothing but static.

"Stupid thing." She growled as she smacked it a couple times. After not getting a better picture, she placed it back on her belt. Placing her hand on her gun, she proceeded to walk down the corridor.

_I don't understand why this place would be hidden. There's nothing here._ Tamora thought to herself. She corrected herself as she turned a corner and seen a door.

"Well, it's worth a shot." She muttered to herself.

Approaching the door, Tamora couldn't help but have the mod-awful feeling that something wasn't right. She pulled out her gun before opening the door. Once again, the room was pitch black. It took a few seconds for the lights to activate. When they did, Tamora froze.

* * *

"Hey Felix." Ralph yelled as he entered _Tapper's_. He took the stool beside his friend. "You seem down?"

"I'm just worried for Tammy, that's all." Felix explained as he stirred the red straw around in his cup. Ever since his wife had left this morning to investigate the door, he had been worried. He hated feeling helpless, but he knew better than to disobey a direct order from his wife.

"What else is new?"

"What do you mean by that?" Felix questioned.

"Felix, you're always worried about Sarge." Ralph explained.

"Who's worried about Sarge?" A young girl's voice called. Vanellope glitched onto the stool beside Felix. She looked between the two men, waiting for an answer.

"Felix."

"Well that's nothing new. He's always worried about Sarge." Vanellope said as she waved her hand to get the attention of Tapper.

"Now, that's not true President." Felix countered.

"Oh really?" Vanellope smiled. "How about the time that she didn't show up right away because she had a perimeter thing, and you about had a heart attack? Or the time when she and I were racing and you and Stinkbrain were watching, and you had a panic attack?"

"I did not."

"You almost ripped your hat in two." Ralph added before he took a drink of his root beer.

"Well I can't help it!" Felix sighed, he knew they were right. "It's just, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her."

"Enough with the sentimental stuff, you're making me wanna puke." Vanellope joked.

"I think I'm just going to head home and wait for Tammy." Felix said as he hopped off his stool and headed towards his game terminal.

"I think we made him mad." Vanellope pointed out.

"We? There is no 'we' in that you little cavity. If he's upset at anyone, it's you." Ralph pointed out.

"Should we check on him?" Vanellope asked after a few moments of silence.

"I guess so." Ralph said as he chugged the rest of his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the chapter where you'll meet my original character. I hope you all enjoy her :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Tammy?" Felix called as he entered the house that he and his wife shared. There had been a few lights on, which he did not remember leaving on. He hung up his hat and walked further into the house.

"Tammy?" He called again. He entered the first room on the right, which was the living room. Before he could turn on the light, he was picked up and slammed against the wall.

Felix was shocked to say the least. The last thing he was expecting was to be attacked in his own house. Especially in his game. Felix tried to call out for help, but failed. His attacker had their arm pressed against his throat, making it so he couldn't make a sound. Felix tried to kick the attacker away, but wasn't doing so well. Whoever it was, they were strong.

"What is going on in here?!" He heard his wife's voice exclaim before the room was illuminated with light. He turned his head towards the doorway to see her standing there, hands on her hips.

_Thank Mod she's here._ Felix thought to himself. He turned back to the attacker. His attacker was a _woman_. She had H.D. features that resembled those of his wife. She was as tall as Tamora. Her hair was black and went a few inches past her shoulders. Her red eyes were cold and distant, and looked ready to kill.

"Let him go soldier!" Tamora ordered. The woman looked from Felix, to Tamora, before returning her gaze back to the small handyman. She removed her arm from his neck, and lowered him to the ground.

"Everyone take a seat." She ordered. The woman sat on one of the couches in the room. The woman crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. Tamora approached her husband, "Are you okay, short stack?"

Felix rubbed his throat in attempt to dull the pain, "I'm fine Tammy. Who is this?"

"Here's the thing, I'm not really sure." Tamora said as she sat down on the couch across from the woman. Felix sat down beside his wife.

"Then what is she doing here ma'am?" Felix asked. He was surprised that Tamora would bring someone she didn't know into their house. She, being the most paranoid person in the whole arcade, was the last person he expected to invite a random person into their home.

"Remember that door I was going to investigate?" Tamora asked. Felix nodded. "Yeah, well… I was right to be suspicious of what was behind it."

* * *

_Tamora gasped as she looked around the room. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. There were four large tubes that held a green liquid. There were various machines. In the center of the room, was an operating table. On the operating table, laid a person. A young woman to be specific. Tamora studied her. Her black hair was in a pony-tail. She wore a hospital gown. _

_Tamora inched closer, to get a better look. She still kept her gun out, just in case._

_Once she was close enough, Tamora got a better look of the woman. She was no older than herself. Tamora grunted as a sudden spike of pain entered her head. She gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to pass._

_After the pain passed, she turned her attention back towards the woman. The woman was no longer unconscious. She was staring at Tamora in complete and utter disbelief. Slowly, the woman sat up._

"_I'm Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun." Tamora introduced herself, not taking an eye off the woman. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The woman was watching Tamora intensely. The irises of her eyes were bright red, they seemed to be glowing, but Tamora couldn't be sure. "I'm going to lower my weapon, don't do anything we'll both regret." The woman nodded. Normally, Tamora would never put her gun down willingly in a situation such as this. Yet for some strange reason, she felt as if she knew this woman, and that she wouldn't do anything to harm her. Tamora put her down, but didn't put it away. "What's your name?"_

_The woman remained silent. She gave Tamora a sad look. "Can you speak?" The woman shook her head. "Well then, how about we get you out of here?"_

_The woman gave her an eager smile. Tamora approached her and unhooked her from the various machines. Using Tamora as a crutch, they started out of the room. From what Tamora could see, the young woman needed a safe place to stay, and to rest up. She could question her after she was feeling better. Thinking of the safest place she knew, Tamora decided to take the woman back to her and Felix's home._

* * *

"So yeah. I brought her back here. She got cleaned up and I was just getting ready to make her something to eat. That was before you came in." Tamora finished explaining. Felix gave his wife a loving look. She was such a dynamite gal.

"Well that's really nice of you Tammy." Felix said before he turned his attention back towards the woman. "My name's Fix-It Felix Jr. ma'am." Felix said as he introduced himself. He held his hand out, hoping the other woman would take it. The woman leaned forward and took his hand. She smiled slightly, seeming to be much friendlier than he had originally thought.

"Well, I think we should take you to the General." Tamora said as she looked at the woman. The woman's smile dropped instantly. She began shaking her head furiously.

"I don't think she wants to go, hon." Felix said, earning a nod from the woman.

"But why not? Maybe he can help us figure out why you can't talk or who did this to you."

The woman shook her head defiantly, obviously not wanting to leave.

"It's okay Tam. If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't have to." Felix said.

"Alright… I just figured he might be able to fix this mess." Tamora huffed. She had never been faced with something like this.

"Fix what mess?" Vanellope's voice called as she and Ralph entered the house. The woman started to jump into action, but stopped when Tamora placed herself between the woman and the nine year old racer. "Woah, who's that?"

"Someone you don't want to sneak up on, trust me." Felix explained. Tamora told the woman that both Vanellope and Ralph were friends of theirs and were not a danger to her.

Vanellope looked past Felix, directly at the new woman. "Hiya! My name's President Vanellope von Schweetz. Oh, and this is Ralph, but I call him Stinkbrain. What's yours?" The young girl asked excitedly as she neared the woman. After a few seconds, the young girl grew impatient. "Uh hello? What's wrong? Are you too dumb to speak or something?"

"She can't talk, kid." Tamora informed.

"Oh. Well if her voice box is broken, why not have Hammer Head fix it?" Vanellope asked, as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is were we dive in to what happened and why Kai has been M.I.A. for the past year or so. **

**I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed either myself or this story. I'm glad you guys like it!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Oh. Well if her voice box is broken, why not have Hammer Head fix it?" Vanellope asked._

* * *

"That won't work if it's in her code, kid." Tamora explained.

"Did you even ask her if it was in her code? And not that something had happened to her? Duh!" Vanellope exclaimed as she, and everyone else, turned their attention to the woman.

"Did someone do this to you?" Ralph questioned from the doorway. The woman nodded.

"Then I can fix it!" Felix exclaimed. "That is, if you allow me to try." The woman nodded. Felix pulled out his hammer and walked towards the woman. She narrowed her eyes and tensed up slightly. Felix put his hands up, "It's okay. It fixes things that are broken." He explained.

The woman took a breath and closed her eyes as she tilted her head up. Felix took his hammer and tapped the woman's throat. A familiar high pitched sound was heard. Felix stepped away. Everyone looked at the woman expectantly.

"H-hello." The woman croaked out. The woman smiled brightly. "I can talk again! Finally!" The woman embraced Felix and the others froze. "Thank you." She released him almost immediately.

"So… What's your name?" Tamora questioned.

"You don't remember my name?" The woman questioned. Tamora shook her head. The woman gave her a sad smile. "That doesn't surprise me. I'm Sergeant Kai Isabelle Knight."

"Sergeant? Like in a war game?" Ralph questioned.

"Yes. I'm from the same game as Tamora." Tamora felt the strange pain in the side of her head. It was stronger than it was the last time. She placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to steady herself.

"Tammy?" Felix questioned.

"Just as I thought…" The woman said. "He locked up your memories of me. That's the only reason your head would hurt when I talk about it. The memories are trying to break though."

"Who locked up her memories? Who are you?" Felix demanded.

"The person who locked her up her memories, along with everyone else's is the same person who locked me in that room and experimented on me since the day we were plugged in." Kai said.

As the pain subsided, Tamora looked at the woman. All her original memories involving Kai started to come to her. "Kai…"

"Do you remember anything?"

Tamora locked eyes with her. "I remember everything. You and I were best friends. We grew up together. We enlisted together and worked our way up. We both graduated the academe. We were inseparable. Because we were such a great team, they promoted us both to 'sergeant' and ordered us to lead the team against the cy-bugs."

Kai smiled happily. She had tears in her eyes. "You remember..."

"I do." Tamora confirmed. She and the woman embraced each other tightly. After a few moments, they broke apart. "Who locked you in that room? And what did they do?" Tamora demanded.

"You might wanna sit down for this. It's not very pretty." Kai said. Kai sat down, Tamora sitting beside her, and Felix beside Tamora. Ralph and Vanellope occupied the other couch across from them.

"It happened when we were first plugged in. Maybe not even five minutes. The General needed me for something, so I followed him into that room."

* * *

"_Sergeant Knight. I need your assistance with something." The General's voice called over her communicator. _

"_Alright. Let me get Calhoun and we'll be there." Kai said. She and Tamora were the best team out there. They were always the first choice for just about any mission._

"_No, I don't need Calhoun. I need you. Meet me in the coordinates I sent you." The General said. Kai thought it odd that he didn't require the two of them, but didn't question her commanding officer. While she was more likely to question or defy orders, didn't really see a reason to do so._

"_Yes Sir."_

* * *

"When I arrived in the room, he injected me with something. I was out cold in seconds. When I woke up, I was strapped to the table. He came in a few hours later. I'm guessing after the arcade closed."

"What'd he do to you?" Ralph questioned.

Kai let out a harsh laugh.

* * *

"_What are you doing General?!" Kai demanded as she struggled against her bonds. The General walked up beside her, pulling a small table that held a bunch of different instruments. _

"_You've been selected my dear." He informed as he picked up a small syringe. _

"_Selected for what?" Kai asked, she had stopped struggling by now. _

"_Why, to become the first of my super soldiers. You see, I'm going to bind other's D.N.A. to your own." He said as he tapped the vile. "You'll have super strength, super speed, or anything you desire! You'll be the greatest warrior we've ever had!"_

"_Why me?" _

"_It was either you or Calhoun my dear. And frankly, Calhoun takes orders a hell of a lot better than you do." He said as he positioned the syringe above her vein. _

"_She'll come looking for me once she realizes I'm missing." Kai growled as she began to struggle once more. She was not going to let this psycho inject her with anything._

"_Of course she would. If she remembered you that is." _

"_What do you mean 'if she remembered me'?" _

"_Oh, I just edited her code a little. I removed all memories of you. As far as she knows, you don't exist. Now this might hurt a little."_

* * *

"And basically, that's how it went down." Kai explained.

"How many times?" Tamora demanded. Felix placed a comforting hand on his wife's leg. He could tell she was beyond angry. He didn't blame her either. She had her best friend taken away from her for a year, tortured, and her memories of her taken away.

"I stopped keeping track after twenty. He'd come in once a week and inject me with something new. Most of them didn't affect me, though." Kai explained.

"So. Just throwing this out there. But, what all can you do?" Vanellope asked.

"Well. That's the interesting thing. I know he fused my D.N.A. with at least five other characters'. Or at least I know five of them were successful. I was able to read the labels before he injected me with them. I have no idea who they are though." Kai explained. "All I know is I suddenly was able to control fire, break anything I wanted, became inhumanly fast, had the weirdest urge to race, and became really good at hand to hand combat."

"If you tell us, we can get an idea. Ralph and I's game has been plugged in for a little over thirty one years now. We know just about everyone who's come and gone." Felix explained.

"Sure." Kai said. She leaned back and placed her index finger over her lips as she thought. "I know one of them was 'Browser' or something."

"Bowser? He's from Mario. What happened after he injected you with that one?"

"This." Kai said as she held her palm out. A small flame appeared in her hand. "I can also control it too. I used to turn it into a cat or something when I'd get bored when he had me locked in the cell."

"Can you remember any others?"

"Uh yeah. There was a 'Sonic', 'King Candy', and a 'Sorceress'. Oh and a 'Wreck-It'." Kai said. Those were all the names that she could remember getting a 'good result' from. She noticed everyone seemed a lot tenser now. "What?"

"You said 'Wreck-It'?" Vanellope questioned.

"Yeah. It was something along the lines of 'Wreck-It Randy'. He said something about him being one of the strongest characters he had ever met." Kai explained.

"Yeah… Well…" Ralph said. "That's me." Kai looked at the nine foot man. She could tell he was strong, just from looking at him. Nobody said anything for a few moments. Everyone let all the information sink in. After a few seconds, Tamora stood up, and headed towards the door.

"Tammy?" Felix questioned. "Where are you going dear?"

"I'm going to go kill the General."


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm going to go kill the General." Tamora said._

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Ralph and Felix said. They were answered by a door closing. Or more like slamming shut.

"Maybe Fire Bug here should to talk to her." Vanellope said.

"Fire bug?" Kai questioned.

"Well yeah. You control fire? Anyway, go talk to her. Because if you don't calm her down, there's no saying what she'll do." Vanellope explained. Kai nodded and stood up. There was a sudden gust of wind as she exited the room.

"Wow," Ralph said as he looked at the spot where the woman has been standing a second ago. "She wasn't kidding."

"Do you really think sending her was the right thing to do?" Felix asked nobody in particular.

"I gotta agree with Felix on this. I don't think it was the best idea to send a pissed off Sarge and her newly found, old best friend who's been tortured by the man." Ralph added.

Vanellope opened her mouth to defend herself, but couldn't think of anything. She knew that the Sarge would be out for blood. "How about we give them ten minutes? If they're not back by then, we go stop them before they do something they'll regret." Felix and Ralph agreed.

* * *

Tamora felt a gust of wind pass her as she made a beeline for the trolley. Suddenly, Kai was standing in her path. Her hands were on her hips and she had a very annoyed look on her face. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Going to make that bastard pay." Tamora said as she stopped just a few feet from Kai.

"You always had a horrible temper." Kai said.

"And you never knew how to listen to orders." Tamora shot back. She began walking again. "I'm going to fix this."

"How? By rushing off without backup? You should know better than that Tam!" Kai growled, stepping in front of Tamora's path. "I know this man. Once he realizes I'm gone, he's going to be looking for me. He'll do anything he can to try to keep my existence a secret."

"But it's not anymore. I remember you!"

"_Exactly_. You remember me! That means he'll not only have to get rid of me, but you also. He can't just take the memories of you from the soldiers. You have a husband, friends. He'd have to do something drastic. He's insane enough to do something like that too." Kai explained.

"I don't care! I can't just let him get away with this!" Tamora yelled. Tears started to blur her vision. Now that she knew everything, she hated herself. She and Kai had been best friends for over eighteen years. She should have known that something was off. She should have helped her.

"He's not going to. So stop blaming yourself damn it!" Kai yelled. She knew exactly what her friend was doing, it had happened on more than on occasion. Tamora was blaming herself. Kai would not let her do that to herself however. Tamora's sorrow turned to anger.

_Well, talking not gonna work. Time for option two._ Kai thought to herself. She took a few steps back. She set her feet shoulders length apart.

"What are you doing?" Tamora demanded.

"I'm not letting you endanger yourself, Tam. If you want to get on that trolley, you'll have to go through me." Kai said.

"Get out of my way Kai." Tamora growled as she stepped closer to the woman. The two of them were so involved that neither of them had noticed that the others had come up a few feet away from them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kai said. They both knew how this was going to end. It was going to end with one of them on the ground. Both of them were prepared to win. "Don't make me do this Tam."

"Then get out of my way."

"I told you, I'm not letting you go after him alone." Kai crossed her arms and waited. She knew that Tamora would make the first move, she always did in situations like this.

"Then, I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Tamora said as she kicked Kai in the chest. Kai was knocked backwards. Mid-fall she placed her hands out and flipped. She landed in a crouching position.

"Gonna have to do better than that Tam." Kai said as she launched herself at Tamora. Kai tackled Tamora by her stomach. The two fell to the ground.

* * *

"Should we intervene?" Felix questioned, worried that his wife would be hurt.

"No," Vanellope said. "This has to happen."

"I agree with the kid. If it gets to messy, then we'll step in. But they need to settle this themselves." Ralph explained. Vanellope glitched herself onto Ralph's shoulder so she could get a better view of the two sergeants fighting. Felix pulled his hat off his head and twisted it nervously in his hands as he watched the fight.

* * *

Tamora and Kai had been fighting for well over ten minutes, neither was gaining any ground. Neither was giving up either. Tamora swung out to punch Kai, but she dodged it easily. She dropped down before kicking her leg out. She made contact with Tamora's as the blonde fell to the ground.

Kai took the opportunity to place herself upon her friend. She grabbed Tamora's hand as she tried to punch her again.

"Just stop!" Kai yelled at Tamora, who was attempting to get the dark haired woman off of her. "Stop blaming yourself! Stop thinking you have to make this right!"

Tamora stopped struggling for a minute. "How can I not blame myself, Kai? You were my best friend! We were _PROGRAMMED _as friends! It's in our code! And I didn't even know you were in trouble!"

Kai kept her voice calm. "Tam. It's not your fault. I don't blame you, so why should you blame you?"

"You should blame me though!" Tamora screamed.

"Well I don't! So just stop this suicide mission! I lost you once, and I'm not going to do it again!" Kai screamed back. Both women were breathing heavily from their fight. "You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you give up your life for me."

"Kai… We can't just let him get away with this!" Tamora argued.

"We won't. But going in guns blazing is going to do more harm than good." Kai said. "Let's make a plan. You're always good with plans."

"Why? You never listen to them anyway." Tamora shot back.

"Please Tam?" Kai pleaded. Tamora huffed and blew a stay piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Fine. But we do it my way. And you better listen for once." Tamora shot back. Kai smiled and got off of the other sergeant.

"I'll do my best." Kai winked.

"Well it's nice that you two are all buddy buddy again. But how are we gonna get The General back?" Vanellope questioned as the three of them approached the women. Felix jumped over to Tamora and hugged her.

"What do you mean by 'we', kiddo?" Kai asked.

"What is up with you people? Is 'we' not in your vocabulary or something?" Vanellope exclaimed. "We, as in you, Sarge, Hammer Head, Stinkbrain, and myself. We make up a 'we'."

"You guys don't need to come. It's going to be dangerous. Mod only knows how he'll react. Plus you won't respawn if something happens to you." Kai pointed out.

"Great, now you sound just like Sarge."

"Is that a bad thing?" Tamora questioned.

"Yes." Ralph and Vanellope said.

"Well, we're coming whether you like it or not. So you can either include us in this 'plan' of yours, or we'll just make our own. Right Ralphie?"

"The little cavity has a point. You guys will need help." Ralph pointed out. He met Kai's gaze and gave her a small smile.

"Fine, but the first sign of it being too dangerous, you guys are gone. Got it?" Tamora questioned. She knew that Vanellope would hold true to her words of making their own 'plan'. She could probably even count on her husband joining them.

"Sirs yes sirs!" Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix saluted the sergeants.

"Alright, here's the plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Tamora took a calming breath as she knocked on the door in front of her. For this to work out right, she had to play dumb.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

"Sergeant Calhoun, sir." Tamora responded. She waited a few moments. The General appeared a few seconds later.

"What is it you need, soldier?" He questioned.

"I needed your approval for some weapons upgrades." Tamora lied as she handed him a fake report sheet. The General took it and signed it quickly. "Excuse me, sir. But you seem to be distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Sergeant." He said as he handed her the clipboard back.

"Are you sure, sir? You seem upset." Tamora said. She couldn't help the smirk that made its way on her face. "It's like you've misplaced something."

"What was that?" The General turned his full attention to Tamora.

"I said you seem like you've misplaced something, sir." Tamora explained innocently.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about soldier."

"Oh really now Gen?" Kai's voice said. The General looked down the corridor slowly. Kai was there, dressed in armor exactly like Tamora's. Her back was against the wall as she held a small fire ball in her hand. She tossed it up and down a few times before shutting her hand, making the small flame disappear.

"How?!" He demanded.

"Oh, let's just say you can't keep a good solider down." Kai said as she pushed herself off the wall. She gave the man a wide smile. The General made a grab for his gun. Before he could get it however, he felt one placed against his head.

"Do it. Give me a reason." Tamora growled. The General moved his hands into the air. "Good choice."

"Now, let's take him down to the holding cells 'till we figure out what to do with him." Kai said as she pulled out her communicator. "We have him."

"Like hell." She heard the man mutter. She turned around in time to see him throw himself backwards, effectively knocking Calhoun to the ground. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Kai. "I should have killed you."

"Should have. Would have." Kai said before she gave the general a dark smile. Using her speed, she came up in front of the General. "But you didn't. Big mistake on your part."

Before he could fire a round, Kai grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall.

"You bitch." He hissed. He reached down into his boot and pulled out a knife. Before he could do anything with it, it disappeared from his hand. The General looked at his hand in shock.

"Lookin' for this?" Vanellope said as she examined the blade.

"Give me that you little brat!" The General growled as he lunged at Vanellope. Vanellope glitched out of his reach.

"Now, hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to be mean to children?" Ralph's voice questioned as he appeared next to Vanellope.

"Just come peacefully." Felix said as he stood by Tamora.

"Or don't." Kai offered. "I'm down with beating you to a pulp."

"It's your choice General." Tamora informed as she twirled a pair of handcuffs.

The General looked at the four five people surrounding him. He might be able to injure one of them, but there was no way he was going to be able to take down all five. Especially two of the best sergeants in the game. Glaring at the woman, he stuck out his wrists.

"I don't think so. Hands behind your back _General_." Tamora hissed. He put his hand behind his back, only to have Tamora pull them harder. This earned a grunt of pain from him. Tamora smirked as she put the handcuffs on just a little too tight.

"To the dungeon!" Vanellope exclaimed, pointing down the hallway dramatically.

"We don't have a dungeon, little bit." Kai said. "We have holding cells and interrogation rooms."

"To the holding cells!"

* * *

Once they had The General locked up in a holding cell, everyone gathered outside.

"Sarge? What's going on?" Kohut exclaimed as he and the rest of her team gathered around Tamora and the group.

"We've placed the General under arrest." She explained. Her men gave her a curious look.

"But Sarge, why?" Markowski questioned quietly. Tamora sighed, as she summarized everything that had happened.

When she was finished, the men looked at Kai, then back to their sergeant. "You know, it actually kinda makes sense."

"How so, rookie?" Tamora questioned. The young solider stepped forwards to address his commanding officer. He was as tall as the rest of her men, and just as big. He had short blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Well, usually our teams only consist of like six people. And there's twelve of us, which is double the normal. Which means that there was originally two teams." He explained.

"You've got the right idea, rook." Kai said as she approached the men. "You see, Calhoun and I were the best of the best. And we were never split apart because of it. So they assigned the two of us a team each, and sent us off into battle. But when I was kidnapped, the General reprogrammed your memories making it seem as if you all were placed on one single team."

"So wait, does that mean that we're going to split up?" One of the men questioned. Tamora instantly knew it was Kohut.

The women looked at each other, then nodded. "Of course not you pussy willows." Tamora snapped.

"You'll just have two sergeants to answer to. Now, go do some training or something or so help me I'll duct tape your eyes on the back of your head so you can watch me kick your asses!" Kai shouted. All the men saluted the group before running off.

"This is gonna work out just fine." Tamora laughed as she leaned back against the wall.

"It always did." Kai smiled.

* * *

**So, I'd like your guys' opinion. Would you like to see this story continued? I have a few ideas of where this story could go, but I want your input as well. So what do ya think? Should their adventure continue? **


End file.
